


Saturday Morning

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2198559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Saturday Morning

Sunlight streamed through the blinds as I opened my eyes. I pushed myself into a sitting position and stretched, yawning.

 _Ah, Saturday_. I smiled at the thought, then glanced at the sleeping form next to me. Benedict was lying on his side facing me, his breathing steady, his hand still resting gently on my waist. His hair was dark and longer for  _Sherlock_  filming, and I brushed a stray curl out of his eyes.

I gave a little start when his hand reached up and grasped my wrist. He planted a kiss on my hand as his eyes fluttered open.

“Morning, gorgeous,” he said, his voice still heavy with sleep.

“Good morning to you, sir.” I snuggled back down in the covers and pressed myself to his chest when I felt something poke my leg.

“Mmmm…” He reached his arm across my breasts and pulled me closer. His erection was now prodding insistently into my thigh and I rolled my eyes.

“Does someone need a little Saturday-morning wake-me-up?” I whispered, reaching into his boxers to stroke his length lightly.

He bit his lip and inhaled sharply. “It’s just morning wood, you don’t have to…”

“I know I don’t have to… but do you want me to?”

He smiled. “Darling, you shouldn’t ask questions you already know the answer to.”

I turned on my side and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him deeply. I extended my tongue past his lips, tasting him; he gave a little hum of pleasure that reverberated right to my core as he deepened the kiss. He gently maneuvered so that he was on top of me; I felt his hand snake down into my panties before he ran a long finger up my slit. My hands moved over the muscles in his chest, then up to fist in those dark curls, then down to his face… those brutal cheekbones, that strong jaw. He was slowly working his way downward; his kisses peppered my collarbone before he looked up and locked eyes with me. That hungry, lustful look in those ocean-colored eyes sent a jolt right between my legs, and he smiled wickedly. He brought his fingers, damp with my arousal, up to his lips and sucked at them before offering them to me. I licked and sucked, tasting myself on him, before he withdrew to pull my panties off. He shucked his boxers as well before grasping his cock.

“I love how wet you get for me, sweetheart,” he murmured, pressing the tip against my clit and making small circles around it. I could feel my body start to tense with pleasure at the heat of him, at the feeling of his soft skin. His lips were back on mine, crushing into me as he teased me. He slowly pushed the head of it in and I gasped; then he withdrew and went back to playing with my swollen nub. I squirmed under him, desperate to get him inside me; I let my hands roam over his back before reaching the soft flesh of his ass, and I dug my nails in as I pulled him forward.

He gasped as his moistened cock slipped against my folds, but managed to hold his ground. He gave a low chuckle in that velvety voice. “Well now… someone’s eager.”

“I’m not the one who woke up with a hard-on,” I returned, stroking the firm muscles of his ass and feeling them flex under my touch. I was now desperate to have him inside me and he knew it. Nonetheless, he continued teasing, pressing the tip into me the slightest bit before pulling back out. Finally I had enough. Just as he pushed in again, I wrapped my legs around him and hooked my ankles together. He groaned as he fell forward, completely enveloped inside my wet heat, his head dropping as he braced his arms on either side of my torso.

“Careful, love,” he whispered, eyes boring into mine. “Or I’ll give you the hard fucking you seem to be asking for.”

“Ah, now you’re getting the idea,” I breathed.

“Patience…  I want to enjoy you… you feel like heaven.” He began to thrust slowly, savoring the friction as he slid in and out of me, and I reached one hand down to stroke my clit. He continued kissing me, his curls brushing against my forehead as he molded one hand to my breast, gently groping and pinching the hard, pink bud at the center. I closed my eyes and gave myself over to the sweet sensations. I adored how he felt inside me, filling me up, giving himself to me completely. I pulled him closer, my breathing shallow as our bodies melded together, his hips still moving at a gentle, lazy pace. Finally he leaned over, his breath tickling my ear as he asked, “Do you want to get on top?”

I nodded. He flipped us over quickly, still inside me, and I began to rock my hips back and forth on top of him. Then I leaned down, kissed him, and said, “I’ve been patient. But I’ve had enough of this gentle nonsense. Now I’m going to ride you to kingdom come.”

He smirked. “Do your worst.”

He reached up and squeezed my breasts as I moaned. Again I moved my hand down to play with my clit as I undulated on top of him. I suddenly pulled my hips up and slammed them back down, starting a punishing rhythm; his jaw clenched as he grunted beneath me. I bounced on top of him, my breasts swinging freely as he groped my ass and hips. His eyes flickered between my face and my tits as my pace quickened; I could feel my swollen clit start to pulse at my fingers, and I slammed my eyes shut.

“Ben… I’m coming… I’m…”

“Yes, fuck,  _yes_ …” he moaned. That was all I needed – the vibrations of his voice sent me over the edge and I was falling, falling into oblivion. My rhythm stuttered as my body surrendered to the release; he sat up, gripping my shoulders, and began thrusting upwards, desperate for his own finish.

My body was still shaking when I heard him cry out; he came deep within me, and I felt the warmth of his release flooding my insides. His damp, sweaty curls came to rest against my neck as he leaned forward onto my chest, his hands still gripping me tightly. We shuddered together, our aftershocks rolling through us, before he finally released me. I lay down and he curled up next to me, his long, lean body pressed against my softness.

“I want to go back to sleep,” I murmured, the aftereffects of my orgasm coursing through me.

“Me too. But only if you promise we can do this again later.” He laid a kiss on my breast.

“What else are Saturdays for?”


End file.
